Saeculus Lumini Map Game
it stands for Century of Light, its a map game set in the Beginning of 1700 when all the european powers are still on their Status and the Imperialism is Beginning to form and european ruling is still uncertain,while this the americas remain ruled by the European Power such as France,Spain and Portugal, While the Asian countries still remain independent and Unaware of Europes Rising power Rules #Don't go against the rules it may win you a Permanent ban #Follow the mods instruction if you have any doubt, he or they, will gladly help you if you ask #Mods words are law unless proven mistaken,if you do so,and he still doesn't agree nor gives any explanation you can communicate this to the next mod and he may undo the others mod decision #if you Have any Disagreement with either a mod or another player, you can post your complain and mods may deliberate either if its justified or not #as a project for not just this game, if not the enitre map game community of this wiki,i'm starting a Game Court which would act as a tribunal court for the players and mods in case of some penalty commited be either of them #Expansion of the Homeland is at most 5000 sq km. #a nation such as the Papal States cannot become a republic in one turn,be realist and do it as likely as it could be #Only map makers may change the Main map,however you can post any map referent to any mistake or any change of your nation #The Rest of the rules are here Rules (Saeculus Lumini Map Game) Mods *Head Mod (Creator):Sine dei gloriem (talk) 01:22, April 15, 2013 (UTC) *Co Head Mod: *Mod: DariusTheMouse (talk) 16:50, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Map Makers *Chief map maker:Sine dei gloriem (talk) 01:22, April 15, 2013 (UTC) *ViceMap maker: *Mapmaker: Mods and Mapmakers are at the same status and thus a mapmaker may as well penalize player if there's a probable reason and truly concern Map Nations Europe *Spain:Sine dei gloriem (talk) 18:39, April 11, 2013 (UTC) *England:Local (talk) 23:53, April 13, 2013 (UTC) *Portugal: *France: SuperGalaxy (talk) 07:29, April 14, 2013 (UTC) *Prussia: *Netherlands: *Savoy: *Genoa: *Switzerland: *Bavaria: *Scotland: *Denmark: *Austria: *Venice: *Papal States: *Russia: *Sweden:Rdv65 (talk) 01:30, April 18, 2013 (UTC) *Commonwealth: DariusTheMouse (talk) 14:17, April 14, 2013 (UTC) *Norway: *Ottoman Empire: - jontiben Africa *Morocco: *Ethiopia: *Ashanti: *Songhai: *Kongo Peoples: *Portuguese Angola: *Portuguese Mozambique: *Dutch Cape of Good Hope: *Omani East Africa Asia *Qing Empire: *Tibet: *Japan: -Kogasa *Korea: *Vietnam: *Cambodia: *Siam: *Thailand: *Bhutan: *Mughal Empire: *Persia: *Oman Sultanate: *Dutch East Indies: *Spanish Philippines: North America *British Thirteen Colonies: *French Quebec: *French Louisiana: *Capitaincy of Spanish Florida: *Viceroyalty of Nueva España: *Capitaincy of Cuba: *Capitaincy of Santo Domingo: *Capitaincy of Puerto Rico: *Saint Domingue: *Jamaica:: *Bahamas: *British Honduras: *British Mosquito Coast: *French West Indies: South America *Viceroyalty of Peru *Capitaincy of Venezuela *Real Audience of Santa Fe *Real Audience of Buenos Aires *Portuguese Brazil: *Dutch Guiane: *French Guiane: *Jesuit Rio de La plata: 'Game' '1700' *'Rusia adopts the Julian Calendary, the Great War Begins to roll (however may be changed by players).' *'New britain is discovered by europeans by the first time, by William dampier.' *'the King charles II of Spain doesn't dies and like in otl it grants village status to fuente alameda in murcia' *'The Pope Dies like In OTL and Clemente XI becomes pope' *'Spain:' the colonies expand, the Audience of Santafe Expands Eastwards 1500 sq km. While this the infrastructure begins to be built as many spanish nobles seek to establish spanish ruling within the amazons and to impose spanish ruling over the territories held by them in the treaty of tordesillas, it as well initiates settling over the territories deiure Spanish from the treaty in the amazons using the river itself as a free passage to reach the centre of the continent, the Empire founds the city of Santa Andrea de Amazonas, and nueva tordesillas to be the core of the Spanish Settlement on the amazons, the Viceroyalty of Peru Expands towards cisplatina, and Nueva españa expands towards Northern california by 1500 sq km, Military and navy is built up, and Plans to attack the ottomans are drawn, but none yet to be executed, the papal states are offered an alliance in hope of leading this to a campaign against the ottomans. *'England:' The English expand their borders in all their colonies. The Army is swelled by new recruits. The English send Troops into Scotland to bring it under english rule. *'Ottoman Empire:' The Ottoman army swiftly invades Venice's Achaian holdings, completely conquering the Peloponnesian peninsula in a little over five months. The army then marches north and attacks Venice's territory in the Balkans, but is repulsed. Wanting a hand in the colonial fortunes of the European nations, five ships laden with settlers depart from Aden. Landing on northern Madagascar, a small colony is set up. *'Commonwealth: '''Commonwealth increases it's armies and prepares for war with Sweden. Economy is slightly improved by taking some lands from churches and giving it to peasants. Nobles also increase their armies. To reorganise army new units created: Winged Polish Hussars (main force), Light Lithuanian cavalry, Cossack cavalry, Gudiyan light infantry, Lithuanian medium infantry. (main force) Also artillery corps established with few thousand men and 100-110 bombards/cannons. 1701 *'The Great War begins in the baltic as russians troop try to take Estonia from the Swedish but with little to no success and instead bringing swedish wraith against the Russian Empire''' *'In north america ''Fort Ponchartrain or OTL Detroit is Founded by the French colonists''' *'the Collegiate School of Connecticut is founded in October (In otl it becomed Yale university)' *''Also for players with colonial intentions Please see the Rules Section and The Colonial Expansion rates, For britain it would be something of 4000 sq km to 5000 sq km Sine dei gloriem (talk) 00:55, April 18, 2013 (UTC)'' *'France: '''France starts to form a standing army of 50,000 troops. The North American colonies are expanded to the west, in the direction of the British. New shipyards are started to build to expand the fleet. A trade agreement is offered to Spain. *'Commonwealt: As great war started king decided to support Sweden in the Great War, attack on Russia started from west Ukraine and Smolensk, Commonwealth advances and lays siege on Moscow. In south army advances to OTL Donetsk and Kharkiv. Country is trying to improve important roads so trades would be faster and could generate more income. *'''Ottoman Empire ':' The offensive has only advanced about 30 miles, due to the spirited guerrilla tactics used by the Venetian militia behind enemy lines. The advance is further slowed due to the fact that the Venetian fleet defeated the Ottoman fleet in a massive naval battle near Astakos, meaning that supplies must be transported overland. Rebellions have broken out all throughout the Peloponnese, forcing the Empire to divert many of its troops bound for the Balkans to Athens and Corinth. *'Ottoman Empire Diplomacy:' Would Genoa, Venice's long-standing rival, like to assist us in the downfall of Venice's balkans posessions? We will give you money and military equipment SECRET: We will also offer our assistance in any future wars you might have with your enemy, France. *'Spain:' the navy and military is built up. the colonies expand by 1500 sq km both santa fe and Peru the first one towards the amazon while the second to cisplatina, while nueva españa expands by 3000 sq km,the war between venice and the otts becomes a great concern forcing spain to enter the war against them,leading mobilization of troops within the empire to Greece and the Levant.while this france agreement is accepted and france is Secretly asked if they would wish a join campaign against the British for the current colonial dissagrements between both of you 1702 *'The king william III of great britain dies, being succeded by Anna I' *'in Italy the Comet C/1702 H1 is discovered by Giacomo Filippo Maraldi and Francesco Bianchini among others' *'The tides of the war in venice changes as now backed by spain, and shortly afterwards by The papal states, venice begin to being able to fend of the ottomans and begin to take land from their enemy' Category:Saeculus Lumini Map Game